Picture Perfect Love
by Genevieve1992
Summary: Harry loves Draco and Draco loves Harry but neither of them knows the other loves them. Until a fateful night in the hallway at school. GAY STORY. REVIEW ME PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own this characters I'm just writing about them. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Picture Perfect**

Last year at Hogwarts I had come out of the closet to my friends but the guy I love doesn't even know I love him, so I try to keep it low profile. Ron and Hermione starting going out about a month before I told them, they didn't even act shocked. So this year I'm so going to tell Draco Malfoy that I love him.

One of Hogwarts Halls, Empty: I knew it was a lost cause especially after the day I've been through but I was willing to try anything. I'm walking down the hall trying to figure out what to do when I hear a weird high pitch noise from around the corner, I quietly sneak over to peak around the corner. Draco is standing with is back to me looking up at the trophy case, the one with my pictures in it. I realize that the noises are coming from him then I see that his jeans are barely hanging on his smoking hot ass. My jaw drops open as I realize what he's doing; he's masturbating to my pictures. I grin then quietly walk up behind him and wrap my arms around waist to reach for his pumping hand. Draco jumps forward in my arms I let him go as he spins around to face his "attacker". "Oh my god, what the hell?" Draco asks angrily. "Having fun with my pictures?" I ask sarcastically. For the first time in three years I get to see Draco Malfoy blush, all the way to his hairline, "No" he tries to deny. "Don't lie to me" I say grinning as my eyes travel downward to his very impressive dick that is straining for something other than a hand. I hear him audibly gulp at the look on my face; I force my eyes to finish making a slow body sweep. I grin then rip my shirt off and shuck my shoes. I stand there in just my pants as Draco looks at what I've uncovered.

Before Draco can get an eye full we hear a faint grinding sound, we turn to look at where it coming from and we say at the same time "The room of requirement." Grinning I pick up my shedded cloths and jog to open it only I can't open it. I flick a glance at Draco and he walks up beside me and I relinquish the door handle to him but it won't open to him either. I shrug and put my hand over his as soon as my hand touched his the door started to open, as soon as it was open we walked into the room. Red and black velvet chairs and a huge bed mastered the room. I walk to the bed to look at the frame, good strong metal frame with leather and padded straps. I look up and grin at Draco as he walks over to the bed to look at it too. He blushes then grins down at me. I stand up, wrap my arms around his waist and pull him to me. He laughs as I tickle his ribs on his right side, I flick my tongue on the lobe of his ear and his laughter dies in his throat on a groan. I nibble on his ear lobe as his hands travel across my still naked chest. I take a few shuffled steps to my left and tip him over the bed as I let go of his ear. I crawl onto the bed after him, running my hands up his jeans covered legs from the ankle up.

I grin wickedly as I untie and take off his shoes then his socks. I crawl up over his legs to kneel on the bed beside his hip. I run my hands across his neck down his chest to his belt which I undo with haste. I also take of his shirt before I go further with his jeans. I hear a satisfying gasp from him as I let my fingers wander across his chest to tease and torture his left nipple. I lean over and seal my mouth over his right nipple, drawing it into my mouth and suckling it as he moans and rocks beneath my caresses. I release him all at one and roll off the bed to shuck my remaining cloths to stand beside the bed as Draco sits up and then crawls off the bed to stand beside me. Looking at me his hand travels down to his zipper where his undoes his button and zipper one handed. As he wiggles his hips a little his jeans just slide off, so I take to opportunity to stare in wonderment at his long, hard, straining shaft as it stands at perfect attention. I'm not small by any means but Gods above that thing is huge. I whistle in appreciation, his eyes finally travel down my body. I hear him gasp in excitement, as I gentle rock my hips forward in invitation. He walks the short ways to me and drops to his knees in front of me. I drop to my knees in front of him and kiss him full on the lips. His hands come up to wrap themselves in my hair as our tongues do battle. I stand up and pick him up at the same time not even breaking the kiss as he wraps his legs around my waist for support so he doesn't rip out my hair. I walk the few steps to the bed and lay him on the edge of it, and settle slightly on top of him.

I release his mouth and settle mine over his pounding pulse in his neck. Nibbling, licking, and sucking my way down his neck to his collar bone to leave a massive hickey on it. He wiggles and arches beneath me, as my mouth finds his left nipple to leave a hickey there also. Draco continues to arch beneath me desperate for relief he wraps his hands tighter in my hair and tugs. I release his nipple and settle fully over him and kiss him on the mouth with a slightly brutal, desperate kiss. I ease up to rest my weight on my elbows and forearms as the head of my shaft finds his opening with out help. I kiss him harder as I thrust forward in one smooth lunge. He arches beneath me, and gasps in pain into my mouth; I stop fully sheathed inside of him kissing his mouth, neck, and shoulder until the pain passes. I feel him relax and shift beneath me attempting to get me to move; I grin and continue to kiss him until he is arching a moaning beneath me. I pull almost all the way out then thrust back in hard but slow. Desperate for completion Draco sinks his fairly sharp teeth into my right shoulder. I loose control and thrust helplessly into him until Draco screams into the flesh still in his mouth and bites down harder sending me up over the edge and into the abyss. I collapse on top of him unmindful of my weight, until the sound of his harsh breath reaches my ears. I roll over onto my back, taking him with me. "This better?" I ask, voice rough. "Didn't know you were so heavy Potter" Draco says in a rough and breathless voice. I look down at him in shock, "What?" I ask getting a little angry. "Just kidding Harry, honey" Draco says looking up at me grinning. "You devil, you scared me" I say on a laugh. "I love you Harry James Potter, no one else" Draco says as serious as he can be while lying naked on his old enemies chest." I know, I love you too Draco Malfoy always you forever" I say as serious as I can while the man I love wiggles on my chest and lap. Harry's eyes close in bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

I distinctly remember leaving our two young lovers asleep in each others arms… Well, let's pick it up the next morning shall we.

I don't own the characters I just write new plots.

Chapter 2

Love and Surprises

Draco wakes up slowly, wiggling trying to get comfortable. "God I never knew how uncomfortable my bed was" I think to myself. Then I remember that what I did the previous night. I smile and lift my head off of the chest of my past enemy to see that Harry is smiling down at me also. "Good morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" Harry asks looking down at me, grinning ear to ear. I answer by sliding up Harry's chest to plant a kiss on his gorgeous lips. "Oh I see you slept well and are now wide awake" Harry says when I settles back down. "So are you" I say as I wiggle on Harry's chest, rubbing their shafts together. Moaning, Harry rolls over and kisses me with a passion that could set fire to the drapes, if the room had any. I abruptly shove Harry off of myself, "God, what time is it?" Harry looks at his watch and answers from the floor "8:13 A.M" "Shit, we have potions at 9, come on get dressed." I say as I scramble about for my clothing. I toss Harry his jeans, socks, and shoes as I hurry into my own clothing. "I can't find your shirt" I say as I hop around on one foot, pulling on my right sock then my shoe. "I ripped it off last night remember?" Harry says as he calmly pulls on the clothing that he has. I groan and ask "What are you going to do about a shirt? You don't have time to go get one." Harry pulls out his wand and mutters an incantation and a shirt appears in his waiting hands. "See? All is well, love" he says as he pulls it on. I sigh and kiss Harry on the cheek before saying "Come on, we have to hurry"

We arrive at the door to potions just past 9. Snape stares daggers at Harry until I grab Harry's hand and kisses it. Then Snape's jaw drops and his eyes bug out. We walk into the potions room together, hand-in-hand. Every eye in the room turns to stare as we walk toward my table; Harry kisses my on the cheek and goes over to his table with Ron and Hermione. The rest of the class continues to stare until Snape snaps out of his daze and yells at the class to pay attention. The class went by without incident, a few snickers at run away thoughts that were quickly silenced by a well placed glare. Harry and I had the stupidest grins on our faces the entire class period. When the bell rang, Snape dismissed everyone except Harry and I, and people almost literally ran for the exit As soon as the door closes behind the last student Snape glares at me "What the hell are you thinking, Draco? Harry Potter, of all the men in this school you have to pick Harry Potter?" he questions me as he glares at Harry. "Shut up Severus, It's none of your concern" I say getting up in Snape's face. Snape's face mottles with rage "How dare you speak to me in such a way, Draco" he says as he glares daggers at Harry, as if this is his fault. "You bloody git, I dare because that is the love of my life you're talking about you sniveling coward. You never did tell anyone about your infamous love, Severus." I say practically screaming in the professor's face. "What infamous love?" Harry asks and is ignored. Snape's face drains of color and his eyes are suddenly occupied with the floor. "How did you find out?" he asks softly. "I found out from the source of your obsession" I say calmly. "What infamous love?" Harry asks again only to be ignored again. "How?" Snape asks. "He's alive" I say as I rub the bridge of my nose between thumb and index finger. "What infamous love?" Harry yells in the now quiet room. They turn to him and blink for a second. "Your father" we answer at the same time. "What? Harry asks not quite comprehending. "Your father is alive. I found out over the summer, I didn't get a chance to tell you" I say. "Where is he?" Harry and Snape say together. "I can get him for you" I offer. "Yes, please get him" Harry says. "Now" Snape says. I disappear and a few minutes' later pops back in with James with me. "Dad" Harry yells and hugs him. "James" Snape says quietly then falls into silence. James hugs Harry back for a second then gently pushed him away. He looks at Snape, grins, and says "Come here, Severus." Snape snaps out of his dazed silence to walk slowly over to James, who is grinning the whole time. Snape stops in front of James and stares at the floor. James grabs Snape's chin gently and raises his face so James can look into his eyes which are filled with tears. James smiles down at Snape and says "I love you, Severus. That's why I always picked on you." Snape smiles for the first time in years and leaps onto James and kisses him. "I. Love. You. Too." he says in between kisses. James gently grabs a hold of the back of Snape's neck and kisses him fiercely. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Harry and I quietly sneak out of the room. "I do believe you'll have to catch up later, Harry love." I say as I grin and walk down the hall holding Harry's hand. Harry pulls me to a stop, kisses me, and then says. "Thanks you for the surprise Draco, it means a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

I know it took forever I'm sorry.

Chapter 3

Even More Surprises

I knew I had to tell my friends sometime today but at the moment I am way too busy to think about it much. I am currently pinning Draco to the wall by his wrists and ravishing his mouth as a thank you for the return of my dad. Draco is straining in my hold trying desperately to get his arms loose so he can touch me. I smirk against his mouth before yanking my mouth away to press kisses down Draco's neck. Draco squirms violently making me bite down on his shoulder in retaliation. Draco moans loudly and stops struggling against my hold. That doesn't mean Draco stops moving, oh no, he is rolling his hips against mine in a desperate attempt at friction. I bite his other shoulder as I grind back against him hard enough to grind his ass into the wall. Draco's head falls back on a moan followed quickly by a small "Ow." I smiled before I captured his mouth again that's when I heard it. Twin gasps followed by a small gagging noise from behind me. I let go of Draco's mouth and we both look over my shoulder. My face turns beet red when I see that Ron and Hermione are standing there. Draco starts to shake against me I turn my head slightly to see why; he is laughing silently mind you but laughing all the same. I shake my head and smile at him before turning my attention back to Ron and Hermione, which the former is turning and ugly shade of purple while the latter looks triumphant. "Alright, you win" Ron says kind of strangled as he hands Hermione a galleon. I quirk my eyebrow up at them and Ron hands over another galleon before stalking off down the hall. "What was that all about?" I ask still pinning Draco. "We had a bet going as to if you guys were going to get together this year or the next. Ron lost" Hermione said with a smile "The second galleon was for the bet as to how long it would take for you two to start acting like each other, he lost again." "Are you two going to have a problem with this relationship?" I ask tightening my hold on Draco a little. "No, we love you no matter what," she said, "now I'm off to gloat. With a smile and a wave she was gone. "Well that was a pleasant surprise" Draco popped off with before I rolled my eyes and picked up where we left off.

I know its short sorry.

Review Please.


End file.
